


married by 30

by spxcestxtion



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Arguing, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Bang Chan-centric, Childhood Friends, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Flashbacks, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Sassy Minho, jisung is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spxcestxtion/pseuds/spxcestxtion
Summary: chan still couldn't believe he made it this far in life. single. he passed up on so many opportunities, rejecting so many people with the bullshit excuse 'i'm not looking for a relationship right now' each time. in his defense, he wasn't entirely lying, his eyes were set on a specific person for a long time. he didn't really care how long it would take him though, so chan settled for ignoring any one who wasn't him. lee minho.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	married by 30

~~~ _2nd grade~~~_

_"class, this is christopher. he moved here from australia. let's welcome him nicely and help him fit in, alright?"_

_the class erupted into giggles, voices overlapping one another as each child tried to get a word in with the new student. hands reached out from every direction, trying to grab at the small boy who just wanted to get to his seat._

_"australia? where's that?" a soft voice muttered as chan took his seat. he looked over to his left, eyes falling on a small brunette with large glasses sitting comfortably on his nose. chan pointed down, tilting his head to the side._

_"down, it's down. very down. super hot."_

_"down? you mean south?" the boy asked, a questioning look on his face when chan's face lit up._

_"yes! that's what i meant!"_

_chan stared at the boy, his smile fading as he noticed the other's lack of emotion, and he frowned and rested his head on the desk, hiding his face in his arms. after a few minutes of silence, he heard the same voice speak up and he lifted his head to look at the boy again._

_"what kind of name is christopher?"_

_"it's my english name. you can call me chan if it's easier."_

_"minho."_

_"huh?"_

_"minho. my name is minho."_

_"oh..."_

_chan fell silent after, confused as to why the boy, minho, was so...weird. he chose not to question it, instead opting to face forward and pay attention to the teacher._

_as time passed, chan found himself trailing after minho during lunch, recess, gym, you name it. he was shy, he'd admit, but he kinda liked talking to minho, or the few words they exchanged every now and then. chan was a patient person though. he could handle a dry conversation._

_"if you want to talk to me, you can just say something. you don't have to follow me around, you know."  
_

_chan had, for once, decided to let minho be, instead playing around with a soccer ball he found lying around. he'd been kicking it into the goal for a while now, and hadn't noticed the other approaching him until he heard his voice._

_"i didn't want to bother you. you always have a bunch of people with you, i didn't think you'd wanna hang out with me."_

_"why do you say that?"_

_"you don't seem to like me that much."_

_"i never said that." minho walked towards the goal, picking up the soccer ball and tossing it to chan._

_"that's not how you play-"_

_"kick it."_

_"what?"_

_"i said kick it."_

_chan stared at the brunette, fixing his shirt before putting the ball down on the grass. without much hesitation, he kicked the ball, sending it past minho and into the goal with ease. he froze, watching minho like a hawk, scared of how the other would react. when minho grinned, chan felt his body relax and he grinned as well, running to the other._

_"you're good. do they have soccer down there?" he pointed._

_"in australia? yeah. and you don't have to call it that. you can just call it australia."_

_"hmm, okay."_

_~~~_

"hello! bang chan! can you please respond before i fucking lose it?" minho's voice makes his ears ring and chan shakes his head, staring up at the brunette shaking his shoulder violently.

"what, what?"

"finally, jesus! what's wrong with you?"

"sorry, i spaced out. what were you saying?" chan smiled sheepishly, rubbing at his eyes before sitting up straight in his seat, putting all his focus towards the man in front of him. 

"again...? god damn it, chan." the male sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he paced back and forth. 

they were currently in a clothing shop, minho had wanted to buy himself a new shirt and tie for his date with his boyfriend. chan frowned a bit. minho was turning 30 and he was going out with his boyfriend to celebrate. 

~~~ _summer before college_ ~~~

_"you think we'll be single forever?" minho's voice is loud in the silence._

_minho had been begging to go stargazing for weeks, and chan had planned it all out. he threw several blankets and pillows into the backseat of his car, made food, and called up minho, picking him up and driving the two of them down to an open field. minho wasn't exactly sure where he was being taken until he spotted the field itself, letting out a fairly loud shriek that nearly caused chan to swerve off the road. he apologized, of course, and helped chan set everything up when they pulled over, thanking him over and over again._

_"no, it'd be really sad if we were. i'd be a bit disappointed if you were still single by the end of college." chan responded, turning his head to look at the brunette briefly._

_"why do you say that?"_

_"because you're you."_

_"what's that supposed to mean?"_

_chan sighed, sitting up slowly. "you're pretty. you're fun to be around, you have a nice smile and everyone likes you."_

_"people like you too, chan."_

_"yeah, but it's different. they like me because i'm always around you."_

_minho sat up, hitting the blonde in the chest. "don't say that! you know that's not true. how many love letters did you get in your locker just this year, idiot?"_

_chan felt his face flush immediately and he looked away, letting out a defeated sigh. "yeah but...they only like me for my looks."_

_"they only like me for my looks too, chan. don't be an idiot."_

_chan looked up slowly, eyes falling on minho's._

_"i guess so."_

_"hey, stupid. listen."_

_"what?"_

_"let's make a pact."_

_"a pact?" chan quirked a brow, confused look on his face._

_"yeah. if we're both still single by thirty, we have to get married to each other."_

_"are you-are you crazy?!" chan yelled, face flushing even more._

_minho's eyes grew wider and wider before he fell over into a fit of hysterics._

_"i'm serious! let's do it! fuck everyone and let's do it if it comes to it!"_

_chan stared at him, trying to understand his mindset._

_"you're serious?"_

_"yes!"_

_"...fine..."_

_~~~_

"earth to bang chan! can you please respond to me before i walk out of here without you?!"

chan shook his head again, nodding before straightening himself up again. his eyes fell on the ties held in front of his face, and he furrowed his brows. "right, right. um-"

"jesus, what's up with you today? you've been zoning out like crazy." minho bent down, hand reaching out to touch his forehead. 

"i'm fine i promise. i like the light blue one. it contrasts your eyes nicely."

"you sure?"

chan only nodded in response, pushing himself onto his feet. 

"i'm gonna get some air, alright? i'll wait for you outside." he pointed to the door, walking out of the store and leaning against the wall beside it. he watched as minho brought the tie to the register along with the shirt he wanted, letting out a sigh. 

it'd been years since they made the pact, he wasn't even sure if minho still remembered it existed. chan, however, was the unlucky one. the pact stuck with him since that night. it constantly haunted him, and it made it that much harder when he started to catch feelings for his best friend. it was completely unintentional, too. the night they made the pact they'd both fallen asleep on the blankets they laid out on the grass, and when chan woke up early the next morning, minho was gently curled up into his side, gripping his arm tightly. chan knew he was fucked that at moment. and it only went downhill from there. he found himself noticing minho's little quirks, minor details no one really pays attention to. how minho licked his lips a lot, or how his blinking was uneven, or even his little giggle and the adorable gummy smile. he noticed the mole on his nose, and how his upper lip was fuller than the bottom. the way minho loved his coffee; black, no creamer, two packets of sugar, steaming hot. he even memorized the names of minho's cats and what each one looked like. 

needless to say, chan was _fucked._

"ready?" minho's voice brought chan back to reality and he cleared his throat, nodding as he adjusted the hem of his shirt, running his fingers through his hair again. 

"you got everything you wanted?" he asked, looking down at the bag in the other's hand before taking note of the smile that was slowly growing on minho's face.

"yes, yes. i just want my boyfriend now. can't wait to see him, channie. i'm gonna be thirty!" he giggled, eyes wide with excitement as he walked. 

chan only nodded, returning the smile. of course, he wouldn't be upset on his best friend's birthday, he had no right to be. the pact was never a definite thing, chan shouldn't be as disappointed as he was. so he plastered on his best smile, he should be happy for his friend. and happy he was. he followed the other until the intersection, where they parted ways and chan returned to the comfort of his apartment. the silence. loneliness. 

the fridge is practically empty when he checks it, but chan doesn't feel that hungry, instead opting to stumble onto the couch, letting out a devastated sigh. his heart hurt, but he could only blame himself for the pain. years of watching his best friend go from person to person and he still refused to say a word about how he felt. jisung constantly teased him about it, pushing him to confess, say something to avoid hurting himself even more. chan was stupid not to listen, because now it was too late and he'd have to live with it. 

he scrolls through instagram for a while, liking all the birthday posts for minho, a bittersweet smile on his face. eventually, he knocked out, phone dropping to the floor with a thud. 

~~~

it's eleven when chan finally wakes up, phone buzzing uncontrollably on the carpet. the light flashed brightly when he turned it on, noticing the seven missed calls and fifty unread messages from minho. all within the span of two hours. chan thinks nothing of it, maybe minho's boyfriend proposed, or his date went well, or he saw a cute cat on the street, so he pressed on the name, putting the phone to his ear.

"chan, chan, chan-" minho's voice blasts through the phone seconds later. chan notices the distressed tone, feeling his heart get heavy. 

"what is it? are you okay? i didn't read your messages, i was asleep, i'm sorry-"

"he's a jerk!" 

"who?"

"him! he's a fucking asshole, chan! he's a lousy piece of shit and i hope he fucking rots in hell where he belongs!" minho shrieks, and chan flinches. it's very rare to hear minho like this. 

"minho, calm down. what happened?"

"he _cheated on me,_ chan! i came home and clothes were everywhere! i'm so disgusted, i've been crying for three hours, i haven't stopped shaking, chan please. . ." his voice trails off, shaky and full of hurt.

"do you want me to come over?" 

"no, no. i'll be over soon. i don't want to be here. i kicked him out but it's not even my place, can you imagine?" minho laughs, but the hurt is noticeable. chan is silent, waiting for minho to continue. 

"you have alcohol right? of course you do, i'll be over in ten." and the line cuts off. chan stares off into space for a good five minutes before jumping to his feet to tidy up his place somewhat. he just barely finished when the doorbell rang and minho walked in like it was his home, tossing his keys on the counter top. 

chan stares at him from his place in the living room, and his heart hurts even more. minho's eyes are red and puffy, his hair is disheveled, his clothes are messed up, and his shoulders are shaking. chan drops the pillow in his hand and runs towards him, arms open to pull him into a tight hug. 

"i'm so sorry. . ." he whispers, rubbing his back soothingly. 

all he hears is minho's muffled sobs, and he carefully and slowly leads him to the couch, urging him to sit down before pulling away. 

"wine, i want wine." 

chan all but runs into the kitchen, searching the alcohol cabinet for wine. wine that he kept specifically for minho. he finds a full bottle, fishing for glasses from the top cabinets before returning to the distraught male. he filled the glasses with wine, watching as minho downed his, stealing chan's own after and downing that one as well. he let out a bitter laugh as he leaned back into the couch. 

"how convenient, huh? on my birthday of all days. and here i thought he was going to propose, or take me out somewhere fancy like he'd promised. but no, i come home to some stupid blonde chick sitting on his chest. is this what i get? what i get for being the best partner on the fucking _planet?_ i did everything for him, chan! everything! i did the chores, i cooked for him, i was so _good_ for him!" minho shouts, frustration evident in his tone.

he gets up, tossing a few pillows to the floor and chan lets him. he bangs his head against the wall and punches a hole in the wall and chan lets him. chan lets him scream and cry and curse out the entire universe as he disappears into the kitchen, and returns with a bag of ice and a paper towel. minho is on the floor, sobbing, ugly tears streaming down his face as he grips onto the carpet. chan sits beside him, taking minho's hand into his own, and holds the ice bag against his knuckles. 

"don't punch the wall again, okay?"

"okay. . ."

chan smiles lightly, glancing over at the other briefly before his eyes fall back onto the bruised knuckles. he can feel minho's eyes on him and he feels his face flush for some odd reason. 

"chan. . ."

chan looks up, eyes falling on minho's face. he takes in the male's features; the mole on his nose, the way his top lip quivered a bit, the few tears hanging onto his long lashes, the glassy eyes, flushed face. his mind begins to wander and he finds himself unable to cut off his train of thought. minho's bottom lip was dark red and plush from all the biting, but he looked beautiful regardless. it was too convenient for chan. the way he was in love with the other and somehow the night their pact cuts off, minho is suddenly available. either god is on his side or is out to hurt him. chan hopes it's the former. 

"chan. . ." minho repeats his name, hand settled on chan's as he pushes away the ice bag. 

"hmm?"

"i'm sorry. . ." he points to the hole in the wall and the distressed couch, pillows everywhere, blankets tossed everywhere. 

"it's okay." 

"i'll pay for the wall."

"no, it's okay. it's minor. i'll get it fixed, don't worry about it."

"but-"

chan cuts him off, pressing his lips to the male's. he expects minho to shove him away, but surprisingly, minho kisses him back. he can feel fresh tears on his skin but he ignores it, hand reaching up to caress minho's face. he gets shoved away then, minho staring at him with wide eyes before he gets to his feet, walking to the coffee table to grab the empty wine glasses. 

"minho-" chan gets up as well, but minho walks around him, heading to the kitchen with the glasses, leaving chan alone in the living room. he stands like an idiot for a good while before moving to tidy up the couch, refolding the blankets and putting the pillows back where they were. every few minutes he would glance at the kitchen, watching minho. he picked up the bottle of wine, heading towards the kitchen. he stopped at the hole in the wall, staring at it and running his hands over the broken drywall. minho really did a number on his wall. 

"minho." chan calls him, but the other is focused on washing the dishes, something chan is a bit upset over, but he lets it go, placing the half empty bottle of wine on the counter. he leans against the granite, a few feet away from where minho was standing, watching him wash his dishes, something chan should've done earlier in the day. he opens his mouth to speak but stops himself, letting minho finish what he was doing. he chooses to stare at the ground instead, biting on the inside of his cheek as his chest fills with regret. 

he looks up when the water turns off, watching minho wipe his hands dry with the towel hanging on the wall. 

"you didn't have to do that."

"wanted to." 

"minho-"

"don't, chan." minho cuts him off again, his tone dry and stern. he stares straight at chan, gaze sharp and burning holes into chan's skin. 

"i'm sorry, i should've used my head. it was inappropriate and disgusting and i'm sorry. i don't know what got into me."

"chan shut up." 

he shuts up at the request, head falling, and chan feels a bit dizzy. he can tell minho's forced himself to sober up. he can see it in minho's eyes. he's terrified. terrified that minho hates him, that he just ruined a friendship and that minho is going to drop him and chan is going to be left with nobody else. his hands shake a bit at the thought of losing minho, and he suddenly wishes all his feelings would've just gone away. his mind fills with negative thoughts, various scenarios of minho cursing him out and slapping him, calling him an idiot and a pathetic loser. minho crying over him, and chan's body feels heavy all of a sudden and he stumbles a bit, taking a sharp inhale. 

he's miles deep in thought when he feels a pair of hands on his shoulders and a pair of plush lips on his own. he hesitates at first, but slowly, he kisses minho back. the gesture gives him whiplash and he finds himself dizzy again, hands reaching out to grab onto minho for support. when minho pulls away, chan fights the urge to pull him back for another kiss. 

"you're so stupid, chan."

"i know."

"is this funny to you? you think this is a joke?" minho asks, eyes wide and face flushing a bit.

chan shakes his head silently, biting on the inside of his cheek. 

"are you taking advantage of the situation? of me? because i'm desperate? because i just lost my boyfriend and i'm in need of someone, huh?" minho's voice goes up an octave and chan is speechless, making out a single 'no', a pathetic excuse. 

"what is it then, chan? what is it? what are you trying to do?" minho begins to shout, backing away from chan. chan just lets him shout, avoiding any possible eye contact. 

"answer me, chris! what are you doing? you think i'm a joke to you? is that all i am? convenient for you, isn't it? i'm sure it is! let's kiss the distraught man who just lost his boyfriend." minho's distraught again, hands tugging at his own hair out of frustration, and chan feels all sorts of disgust towards himself again. it's rare that minho uses his english name, and chan flinches at it, unable to form proper sentences. 

"let's make him feel worse because he desperately needs someone to be there for him and make sure he doesn't have a full blown meltdown, but no. let's mess with his mind and piss all over him and his feelings. let's kiss him and make him feel even worse than he already does. are you happy, chan? i'm sure you are. what did you even get out of it? 'oh i kissed lee minho' good for you, bang chan. you're not the first." minho spits, his demeanor cold and harsh as he speaks. his fists are clenched tightly, knuckle white and chan _still_ can't form proper sentences to respond. he knows he's only making it worse, but he's absolutely speechless. this was never his intention. he could've stopped at the kissing, but no. he had to take it one step further and make it worse. he had to go and do what he did. he shouldn't have kissed him in the first place, or even returned the gesutre, but he he went for it and fucked up his friendship even more. 

"you know what, nevermind. this is stupid." minho waves him off, turning on his heels to grab his keys off the counter. he heads for the door, but chan grabs his arm, pulling him back. minho turns and glares at him, but his expression softens almost immediately. 

"c-chan. . .?" minho's keys drop to the floor and his hands move to hold chan's face in his hands, thumbs moving to wipe his cheeks. he hadn't realized he started crying until he felt minho's thumb turn wet. 

"i'm sorry. . ." 

"for what, stupid?"

"everything. for kissing you, for being selfish and not taking into consideration your feelings. for falling in love with you the night we made the pact and keeping silent about it. for lying to myself and to you by default." chan blurts out, and he might as well. it's better than keeping it in. 

"what?"

"i fell in love with you the night we made that stupid pact. i never said anything because it was stupid and i thought it was a joke. you were always taken and it always seemed like you saw our relationship as a friendship the entire time, so i ignored my feelings and i locked them up, for your sake and mine. it was better that way, minho. you were so happy all the time, i wanted you to be happy. i didn't want you to be tied down to me because of some pact we made when we were eighteen. i shouldn't have lied to you or myself about it, though. i should've been honest about my feelings from the start. i was just scared. i didn't know what to say or how to say it, or even _when_ to say it. i thought they'd go away eventually, but they haven't."

minho is staring at him and chan feels all sorts of stupid. minho probably thinks he's an absolute idiot, a laughing stock. 

"chan, you're an absolute idiot." minho says dryly, letting go of chan. 

"what?"

"yeah! you're a fucking idiot! i did all of that to get your attention. i was _waiting_ for you to say something! for years! i thought you'd catch on that i was going through so many relationships and snap at me and tell me i deserve someone like you."

chan stares at him like he's an alien, as if he's speaking another language. 

"i offered to make that pact because i _liked_ you, god! christopher, for someone so smart, you sure are stupid. i thought you'd feel the same way, that's why i offered to make that pact. i just didn't think it'd take you twelve years to say something, christ." minho uses his english name and for some reason, chan's heart takes flight and he's pulling minho into his arms, hands flying to hold his face as he kisses him. over and over again. he kisses until he can't breathe, only pulling away when minho whispers his name. 

"i'm sorry, i was scared. i didn't want to drive us apart. i didn't want to ruin our friendship. i'm an idiot, i know."

"my idiot." minho laughs softly, shaking his head. 

chan stares at him for a long time, eyes following the way his eyelashes curled upwards, to the way his upper lip formed a cupid's bow, and he leans forward to kiss him again. 

"what now?" chan asks softly when he pulls away. 

minho laughs again, only louder.

"well, for starters, i want to cuddle. then tomorrow night we vandalize my ex's place and rub into his face that he was just a placeholder."


End file.
